Big Mission,First Kiss
by SilverMoonFlames
Summary: Sakura gets back from a mission with Naruto and Lee and is reunited with Sasuke,who is more than content to hear that Orochimaru was gone once and for all. Sasuke walks her home and makes sure she feels his gratitude.SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Naruto whatsoever. Obviously. Otherwise every new Naruto episode that came out would be SakuLee. But this is SasuSaku,cause I just got interested in that pairing.**

**And personally I hate this story. The pairing as well lol I just think it very amateur and unprofessional writing on my part so I would really advise not reading it. However, this is my most popular story(God knows how) so I have spared it and left it online. If you even remotely like this fic(or dislike it for that matter) plz check out my other stories. Anyway,ciao!**

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Sakura!" he yelled back from below her.

She took a handle on the side of the ship and hoisted herself over the edge. Sasuke easily caught her from the dock and swung her once.

"Sasuke!" she cried again,hugging him once more and turning to her other friends.

"Sakura,you're back!" Ino and Hinata pummeled her,who pummeled back.

"Ino! Hina!" she grinned,realizing how much she had missed her other friends.

Then Lee and Naruto dismounted the ship's exit plank and Tenten and the rest of the guys greeted them.

"Sakura! How was the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah,Naruto,how did the mission go?" Hinata said.

Tenten,Sai,Sasuke,Shikamaru and Temari-all that had waited on their fellow chunin's return- all crowded around the three,anxious for the news.

"It was a complete success!" Sakura announced excitedly.

"We totally kicked Orochimaru's butt!" Naruto cried.

"Absolutely!" Lee added.

Their 7 friends cheered at the top of their lungs,and Sasuke,Sai and Shikamaru hoisted the three proudly onto their shoulders,marching them back to Konoha.

Sakura couldn't stop smiling,but something on the inside kept nagging at her. _Maybe it's what happened last month..._

The three chunin had been sent away to find and destroy Orochimaru,chosen because Sasuke had been injured,and the three were voted most capable.

Sakura felt honored to go on such a mission,but couldn't help but feel a little bad for Sasuke. He wanted nothing more than to put Orochimaru in his grave,but his earlier mission with Kisame had left his arm broken and leg fractured. Even so,he hated to see Sakura go for a whole month on a dangerous mission. One she might not come back from.

But she had returned,and his heart was glad. And his limbs were fine.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered among the crowd's loud cries.

"Let's go to the ramen shop!" Naruto's suggestion found itself above the other cheers. Everyone laughed,but agreed.

-

Sakura sat between Naruto,her adopted big brother,and Sasuke,her boyfriend.

Next to Naruto sat Hinata. Next to her,Ino and Shikamaru and Temari.

"Wow!" Naruto said,vacuuming the ramen like never before."I've missed ramen so much!"

Sakura laughed. She missed all her friends. Especially Sasuke.

"Sakura,how did you do it?" Sasuke asked,somewhat excited."Who took down Orochimaru? How did they do it?"

Sakura smiled at the question. That was only a week ago.

_It was two hours into the battle. It was any man's now._

_Sakura blasted the ground beneath Orochimaru's feet. He was tossed into the air to be Ultimate Rasengan'ed by Naruto. Sakura smiled. He was weakening. Lee caught him from behind with a strong kick in the back. He coughed blood and his breathing was limited and couldn't block Lee from swooping down as he fell and going all Lotus on his sad butt. Naruto jumped down as he broke the ground and blasted another rasengan into his corpse. Sakura took a Shurikan and threw it against him as he tried getting up and away. He blocked it and thrust it back. She knocked it away with a kunai which she thrust again as Lee knee-dropped him from above. Naruto had cloned himself and was beating away. Sakura immediately noticed the real Naruto was vacant,so she dug up the ground with her fist again and let Orochimaru fling into the air. Another blast of rasengan from Naruto and Lee called halt. After the dust-cloud vanished the three rushed to see Orochimaru's condition. All three gasped in disbelief._

_"Is he..." Naruto started._

_Sakura couldn't help herself from grinning ear-to-ear as she used her medical chakras to check him accurately._

_"Yeah..." she breathed."He's...dead!"_

_Lee and Naruto both whooped. Sakura grinned wider and whooped with them._

Sakura looked to her love."Sasuke..." she started.

"What?!" he said,hardly able to keep his patience.

"He's gone. We all worked as a team," she said. Sasuke smiled at her and finished his ramen. Naruto was telling all the highlights of the trip to Hinata,while Tenten teased Lee. Shikamau and Temari started up a chat with Sai and Ino.

After a few hours the friends had stopped celebrating and it was good and dark,the group broke up into pairs and walked home,Ino with Sai,Shikamaru with Temari,Lee and Tenten,Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura.

-

"Thanks for that awesome welcome wagon,Sasuke!" Sakura said as they arrived at her house.

"No,thank _you_ for taking down Orochimaru. All of Konoha is grateful," he said,smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back.

"Well...it's not like I had a choice," that made Sasuke chuckle a little at her snide remark.

"I guess..." he said,then his expression turned a little more serious,but he still wore a smile. It was dark,now,and only Sakura's orange porch light lit their faces.

"Wow you're pretty," he said,running his hand down Sakura's cheek. Her blush grew and her smile faded.

Not able to contain herself, she leaned onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Sasuke smiled a little more,taking her chin in his hand.

Sakura was taken aback so much she almost forgot to enjoy her first closed her eyes and kissed back.

After a few seconds the two pulled back and Sasuke turned and walked off.

"Bye,Sasuke!" she said,almost choking on the butterflies that swarmed her stomach.

Face hidden,Sasuke smirked,waving from behind.

Then she floated all the way to her room,ignoring the taunts from her mother of 'Sakura,who was that boy?' 'Is he your boyfriend?' 'Answer me!'

And he was the only being that ever entered her dreams again.

**R & r plz!**

**It's meh first SasuSaku i needa no if it was good or not!**

**(and plz browse through my much better stories if you're interested lol)**


End file.
